


Vervain

by ghoulhunt



Series: Of Herbs and Affections [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Swan Lake - Freeform, fairytale AU, ngl this is everywhere and kaneki is somewhat ooc, tw for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulhunt/pseuds/ghoulhunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love; protection; peace.<br/>In which the wealthy Tsukiyama Shuu falls for an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vervain

Act 1.

_A magnificent park before a palace._

 

The date is March third, which means that it is Shuu’s birthday.

Tsukiyama Shuu, the heir of one of the wealthiest ghoul families in Japan. Ghouls and humans, rich and all the like, have come to tonight’s soiree to celebrate the birthday of the newly twenty-one year old. They’ve come with money, and presents, and simply added fame by their own attending of the noble family. There’s music and dancing, a buffet of many, many different versions of foods for those humans, and the finest of meat for the ghouls in a separate room in the back of the mansion. There are festivities and alcohol, and everyone, while still partially reserved, is having the most splendid of times.

Shuu is quite into celebrating. He loves the dances and the jokes he can make while he’s standing off to the side, talking to his friends, drinking the fermented blood disguised as a thick, red wine. He loves being able to watch as the crowd enjoys themselves, and loves hearing the streaks of music flooding viciously through the room from the small orchestra that is stationed in the back of the ballroom. The lights shine bright, reflecting off of his lavender-blue hair most marvelously, creating a façade of charm and coyness.

Everything, in Shuu’s eyes, is going just the way he wanted it to be tonight. While he may be sick of the business parties in the middle of the year, or the events that he and his family must attend which require going to an entirely other country (or continent, for that matter), his birthday is always the one day that he loves to celebrate. No, not because it involves him directly-well, technically, it _does_ -but because he loves seeing the people enjoy themselves. He loves watching them being absolutely carefree, enjoying their lives that could be snatched at any moment. He loves watching the people in their full personality, not those personas that they have been taught their entire lives.

It’s a night that brings immense joy to him.

It’s ten at night and the party is still going strong. Some of the older members of the families have retired for bed, or left the estate completely, but many of the younger members are still having a wonderful time. He’s currently sitting at one of the tables with a few of his friends, three of which are flat out drunk, spilling their alcohol everywhere and laughing to themselves over nothing. Shuu, of course, must be responsible; though, given the choice at the moment, he’d rather enjoy himself and get drunk than continue to sit here, acting like a parent watching over children. He’s been slowly sipping on his ‘wine’ all night, but he’s only on his second glass, and as he’s learned before, it takes a _lot_ more than two glasses to get him drunk.

In fact, it takes about six, and another half bottle.

It’s at this time, he sees through a warm buzz, that his father approaches him. Tsukiyama Mirumo is a man that he respects. He’s a man that he respects with all of his heart, and is actually quite close to. His father is always concerned for him; yet, if he’s not, he’s going around, especially tonight, practically bragging of his son’s achievements, beaming with pride as he drags along the young male to new families in some hope of establishing new company ties.

This, however, looks different. His father, or papa, is approaching him while he is in the middle of a conversation, alone, and with a concerned expression donning his face. Shuu knows his father well enough that he wants him alone.

Thus, Shuu stands, placing the glass down on the covered table, and walks over to his father.

“Shuu,” his father says, and he bows in respect as he’s addressed.

“Yes, Papa?” The blue-haired ghoul asks.

His father sighs, a sign that something is not right. “I am concerned for your wellbeing.”

This causes Shuu to raise an eyebrow. “But why?”

“I’m afraid that you’re getting too carried away, with all of your adventures and outings. You’re twenty-one years old now, aren’t you?”

Shuu nods slowly, unknowing of where exactly this conversation is going. “Why, yes,” he starts slowly, “I am twenty-one, but that’s just it. I’m still young. If it’s the company you want me to take over, at this stage, I really don’t think I’m-“

“Shuu, this isn’t about the company.” His father cuts him off. “No, I’m worried that you won’t be able to find someone.”

 _Oh,_ Shuu thinks.

“Papa, what do you mean?” Shuu asks.

“I want you to be able to thrive. I want you to be able to be happy, with a partner.” His father tells him.

“…So, you want me to just, find someone?”

“I’m not asking that of you, my son.” His father replies hastily.

“So you’re asking me to mature faster? To grow up faster?”

“To be quite frank with you, Shuu, yes. I believe it’s time that you start behaving like the adult you are. I do not want you to be alone, or die young. I want you to be able to say that you accomplished a fulfilling life, with your partner and children and thrive of the company.”

Shuu huffs out a breath of air. “Papa,” he says, “But I do not think I am ready to find love.”

“Then don’t do it for love.”

There’s an air of silence between the two.

“What exactly are you proposing?”

“I won’t be proposing, you will,” his father jokes. “If, you could, I’d like you to find a lady of your own at our next ball.”

“Papa, that’s not fair.”

His father furrows his eyebrows, the wrinkles in his face scrunching up at the edges of his eyes and forehead. “Shuu, it’s a simple request. You’ll be able to do it.”

“And if I don’t?” Shuu asks in a high pitched tone.

“Then I will simply make arrangements myself.” And with that, his papa walks away, unperturbed by the conversation that has just occurred.

This isn’t fair. He doesn’t want to just marry off for money. He doesn’t want to marry just to have his partner carry on the family name with a child. Hell, his genetics are so messed up, he’s not even sure he can _conceive_ a child. He doesn’t want to simply find someone to mature.

He wants to marry his partner for how they truly are, and how he truly feels about them.

He returns to the table, his eyes stern. His friend, Hori Chie, has picked up that something has gone wrong, as well as his teacher, Matsumae, who stands behind them.

“Shuu,” Hori says, “Is everything alright?”

“Not quite, Little Mouse.” He says.

“May I ask what’s wrong?”

Shuu sighs. “My papa wants me to marry off to someone. Not anyone of my favor, no, just someone who will look good next to me and bore the next heir and gain us more wealth.”

Hori nods. “Can’t really say I understand. But that’s really horrible, to be quite honest.”

“He’s pretty much given me the option to find someone by the end of the next ball, which is in two weeks’ time, or he’s going to arrange a marriage for me.”

“Either way, that’s harsh.”

“It’s just the way things are,” Matsumae cuts in.

“It’s the way things shouldn’t be.” Shuu mumbles under his breath.

Hori pats his shoulder. “Well, look on the bright side. Maybe you really will find someone, at that next ball. You never know!”

“I suppose you’re right, but the problem is I don’t feel ready.”

“Shuu-kun, you’re lucky that you’re still a bachelor.” Matsumae tells him. “Your father was married off when he was eighteen. Most people of high status are betrothed before they even enter high school. You still have a slim chance of true love.”

He supposes that what Matsumae tells him is true.

Hori giggles to the side. “Now, come on, why don’t we go out? I think you need some fresh air, I know I definitely do. This dress is extremely uncomfortable.”

Shuu smiles at that. “Alright, then. A little time outside wouldn’t be too much trouble. They won’t even notice we’re gone.”

“Would it be too much to ask if I accompany you and Miss Chie?” Matsumae asks.

“Why, of course not.”

“Alright then,” Matsumae says. “Let’s head out.”

Act 2.

_A lakeside clearing in the forest by the ruins of a chapel. A moonlit night._

 

Shuu finds that they split up after walking through the woods.

It was more on purpose than on accident. Shuu finds that he needs more time to think just what his father has asked of him.

He doesn’t feel as though he wants to grow up fast. He wants to stay young, or at least, make it last as long as possible. Matsumae had a point; he’s lucky that he’s still able to do what he pleases. But in the same hand, the times have changed. He’s in college, as of now, and is going for his degree in business and everything else that comes along with it. He won’t even graduate until next summer, and yet, his father wants him to _marry_.

Why did he think that it would be such a good idea to have Shuu just…marry off? What good would it do for him? It would only add more stress on to him; the pressure of starting a completely new life, while still trying to get it together. The pressure of having a family, weighted on top of his school work and personal relationships. He’s simply not fit for a position like this yet.

Slinking out of his thoughts, he looks around. The area’s density has lightened up, and up ahead, he sees a glistening lake, that he can see drops off at the edge. The moonlight’s rays reflect off of its sparkling pool, lying as still as glass. Not a breeze passes through the area. There is nothing to disturb the beautiful sight of the nature in front of him.

Shuu marvels at the lake. He sees how it reflects a tinted blue color onto his white suit, shining off of his black satin tie, blending in with his soft, swept hair. Everything is clearing and refreshing.

Until he hears a rustling from behind him.

The wealthy ghoul whips around, scanning the area for danger. There’s something here-he can smell it. Something has come through the area.

He sees something reflect in a bush. He flashes his kakugan, his kagune itching underneath the skin of his back. He takes a few steps closer to see what it is-

“Don’t hurt me, please.”

It’s a voice.

The voice is coming from the ruins of the chapel. He doesn’t know who or what it is. The scent, he senses, is incredulous. It’s a blend, a blend of human and ghoul, sweet smelling with the faint hints of fear and anxiety.

“Who might you be?” Shuu calls out to the chapel.

“I…” the voice begins. He sees a figure begin to peak out from behind the unhinged door, and he nearly gasps at the beauty of what stands before him.

There’s another ghoul, standing in front of him. His white hair is shadowed underneath the trees, his body suit, armor, perhaps, glistening in the rays of the moon. His mouth is small and his lips are thin, his showing eye grey and struck with fear, and his other covered over with a medical eyepatch.

“I won’t tell you.” The odd stranger says in a refusing tone. “How do I not know that you won’t hurt me? I…I can’t trust you.”

Shuu is puzzled. He blinks, feeling his eyes return to normal. He takes a gentle step forth, and holds out a greeting hand to the white haired…human?

“I promise that I mean no harm. I’m simply curious as to why a creature like yourself is doing out here in the first place,” he says.

The white haired being in front of him sighs. “I’m, Kaneki. Kaneki Ken,” the ghoul introduces himself.

“Tsukiyama Shuu,” Shuu says. “But that still doesn’t explain why you’re out here.”

“I…me, and the others, we’re experiments.” Kaneki Ken tells him. “We…we’re controlled. We’re set out during the daytime. As killers. As…as beings that I don’t even know what to call.”

“What do you mean?”

“We lose control. We transform. The daylight comes, and it’s like…hunger. Hunger, derangement.”

Shuu nods. “Perhaps, a kakuja?”

“…so that’s what Kanou calls it.”

Kanou. The name sounds familiar. Shuu thinks for a moment where’s he heard the name. He remembers hearing his father mentioning the name. He’s heard it around Anteiku, within the ghoul community. He’s aforementioned on the news-

He’s the doctor.

“Doctor Kanou did this to you?”

Kaneki hides his face. “It was an accident, and he turned me into _this!”_ He exclaims. “He turned me into this foul being, he…he had me sent to ‘become stronger’, for his own good...I shouldn’t be a ghoul. I was human. I want revenge, but there’s no way I can ever get it-”

“Kaneki? Who are you talking to?”

Shuu turns around in defense. Out of nowhere, Kanou has appeared. He sees the small shadows of those others who are hiding, nearly invisible. Kanou is smirking.

“Oh? A Tsukiyama?” He answers for himself. Shuu flashes his kakugan again.

“What are you doing here? Why have you done this?”

“For my own research, of course. I want to know the effects that my transplants can have-what they can _do.”_

“There’s no reason for it though.”

“Tsukiyama Shuu,” Doctor Kanou announces, “of course there is a reason. The world is a cage, you see. And maybe, there’s a slim chance that these one-eyed ghouls,” he refers to those around him, “will create a shining light on this world. An escape. I want the world to evolve. I want _humanity_ to evolve.”

“Now, Doctor Kanou,” Shuu starts threateningly, “There’s no reason for humanity to evolve. I can easily stop this from happening, you know. I could rip you to shreds this instant, and feast on you. And you, you wouldn’t even feel it.”

The doctor laughs. “I doubt you’d want to do that. You see, I’ve injected evolved-infected- RC cells into these experiments. They activate, thanks to my own trials and improvements, in the daytime. It’s what makes them ruthless. It’s what makes them my prized kakujas, you see. If you were to kill me, you would never be able to get to the antidote. I would send a distress call. I would simply have my lab blown up. And after that, there’d be nothing left to change them, unless you change their behaviors, or their RC levels, which is impossible without a chemical imbalance within them.

Go on. Try and kill me then.”

Shuu shakes his head in disbelief. What sick, twisted person would do this? This is beyond the extent that even he goes, with the ghoul restaurant. This is inhumane. They were humans. They were used for experimentation. Not that Shuu pities humans-he can only do that for his Little Mouse. He pities their transformation, no matter how exquisite they may smell, how simply appetizing they may be.

This is wrong.

The professor simply laughs. “That’s what I thought. I’d recommend you leave now. After all-

The sun is rising.”

Kanou leaves. He simply walks out and away, quite dramatically, into the distance. Kaneki watches him leave too.

“He’s…right. You will want to leave. It’s not safe.”

“No, I’m not going to just leave.”

“Shuu-san, please, I insist-“

He drops to the ground, sputtering out coughs and air, clenching at his chest. A black, tar-like mass is forming against his face, surrounding the eye that was covered, the medical eyepatch having fallen to the ground. The shifting of the kagune underneath his skin is strained, the two large ‘wings’ wanting to fly out.

“G-go, now,” Ken pleads, and with a final look, Shuu runs off back to the mansion, the rising golden rays reflecting off of his pure white suit as he looks back and watches as the maniacal creature take over the white haired ghoul, his laughs echoing throughout the forest.

Act 3.

_An opulent hall in the palace._

 

It’s been two months since he witnessed what life existed a few miles out at the broken chapel.

Hori and Matsumae had wondered where he’d gone. He told them that he must have strayed in a tired daze. Matsumae, of course, was suspicious, but did not press him further. Hori, however, decides to act upon it before the ball begins.

“Okay, Shuu, stop playing games. I know you’ve been hiding something.” She states. “Tell me what’s going on.”

In truth, he hasn’t stopped thinking about the ghoul in the forest. In fact, he’s visited him multiple times. He’s spent time with him, making him feel better as he observes the twins he now knows to be Kurona and Nashiro. They’re gentle, inseperable from each other, he’s come to see.

He knows about Kaneki’s past. He knows that the only reason he ended up in this unfortunate state, stuck here in this forest in hiding was because of an accident involved with Shuu’s friend. Ex-friend, Rize Kamishiro. After their fallout, he didn’t talk to her again. A few weeks later, the accident was reported, involving Kaneki and his friend.

He simply did not know that it had been Kaneki whose organs had been replaced for Rize’s, without the consent of his family.

Ken told Shuu that the doctor did it to ‘save’ him. Ken was thrown into this entirely new world, and was captured by Aogiri Tree. He was tortured. He was given to Doctor Kanou.

He had been placed here, after Doctor Kanou did another surgery on him and the others. It was painful. It was completely painful, feeling every ounce of those cells invade his body, flood through his brain, making him not who he was. Making him into someone he isn’t.

Out of the blue, his cells began to abnormally develop. Whatever Kanou had done had placed him into this cycle of constant transformation and constant pain. Constant hunger.

Kanou took parts of his cells and made his other experiments just the same as Ken. They all suffered the same amount of pain as Ken did. He wanted to witness them evolve. He wanted to see them evolve. He wanted to see them take over humanity, one at a time, with each experiment.

Akihiro Kanou was the reason that these young ones were like this. The reason they were kakujas, doomed to forever feast on whoever in sight.

Kaneki Ken had been through hell and back.

After getting to know Kaneki, he’s come to realize that he’s harboring unnatural feelings for him. Not sexual, not as an item such as a meal. No, it’s something of pity; something of friendship. More than friendship.

Love.

Yet he can’t tell if Kaneki fully trusts him.

That’s where his current problem lies. He wants to proclaim these quickly developed feelings for Kaneki, but he’s not sure that Ken feels the same, even after sharing their lives together, trying to make their long nights everything they can. Even after the affection shown in those private moonlit nights, Shuu doesn’t know how Ken feels.

He’s sure, however, that this isn’t a mere crush. He feels more complete with Kaneki. He wants to love Kaneki.

He loves Kaneki Ken.

“Shuu?” Hori asks him, snapping her fingers in front of his face to cath his attention. “I’m trying to talk to you.”

“I apologize, Little Mouse,” he says quickly. “It’s nothing.”

“Shuu! Tell me what’s going on, please? I’ll…I’ll make a deal with you if you tell me!” Hori pleads.

Shuu chuckles. “Little Mouse, there’s no need. I simply feel as though…I found someone.”

Hori gasps, a smile widening across her face. “No way! Tsukiyama Shuu, who is she? What’s she like? Where did you meet her?”

“Well, ‘she’ is a ‘he,’ for one thing.” Shuu declares. “And he’s simply wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as interesting as him. I didn’t know it was possible for me to have these feelings for someone. It…It feels like a tremolo in my chest, just at the sight of him. He’s _magnifique,_ Hori.

I’m in love with him.”

Hori, with her camera pointed at him, quickly snaps a photo. “I’m sorry, but…you just look so genuinely happy. What’s his name?”

“Kaneki Ken,” he says with a smile.

“Ah. It’s a very nice name,” She admires.

“Indeed.”

There is a rapping at the door, and Shuu tells whoever is there to come in. It’s Kanae Von Rosewald, his cousin, who is only fifteen and works for the family.

“Shuu-sama?” The boy’s high pitched voice asks. “The ball is going to begin in about fifteen minutes. Mirumo-san wants you to make a formal introduction. I have your mask prepared, and the…Miss Chie’s.” He says begrudgingly, glaring at Hori.

“Kanae, there’s no need for that hostility.”

“I’m sorry, Shuu-sama,” Kanae apologizes.

Shuu takes the masks from Kanae‘s hands, and places his moon-shaped mask on his face, handing Hori her own.

“I’ve never been to a costume ball before.” Hori says.

“It’s called a _masquerade._ ” Kanae practically snarls.

“It’s a fancy costume ball.”

Shuu watches as Kanae rolls his eyes. “Well, in any case, we’d better get going. Kanae, will you please present the Little Mouse to the ball?”

“Why, of course.” He says, and stiffly takes Hori’s arm as a ‘complimentary’ gesture. “Come on, _Blödmann._ ”

Shuu takes a deep breath as the two walk out. He doesn’t quite understand why Kanae is so jealous of his friend. He knows that he’s just called her a dumbass, much to his dislike, but by the time he goes to scold his cousin, they have already left.

He looks in the mirror one more time. There’s not a hair out of place, nor a wrinkle in his fine red suit. The red on his mask matches perfectly to the shade of his suit. Everything is perfectly coordinated.

He checks the gold watch that he’s chosen for this night’s occasion. The time is five fifty. He notices, with the spring approaching, that the sunset is becoming later. The sun hasn’t quite set yet, but it is getting dimmer outside, the sky changing from a blue and starting to edge on to a faint pink color.

He shuts his light on the way out of his large room, and closes the doors. He begins down the brightly lit hallway, heading down the large marble stairs to the second floor of the mansion, and to the glorious doors etched with gold, shining magnificently underneath the crystal chandeliers that hang above.

Two of the servants are standing at each door. One of them checks her watch. “We will be opening the doors in two minutes.”

Shuu nods. “Thank you,” he says to her. “I appreciate it.”

From behind, he hears footsteps behind him. His father is approaching him, swift, a kind expression lying across his aged face.

“Shuu,” he starts, “there is a man here with six of his children. He goes by the name of Kenji Kamishiro. I’m…I’m hoping that tonight, you’ll be able to choose someone.”

“Father, I-“

“Ladies and gentleman,” says a voice from the inside, “it is now the time that I present our hosts for tonight-Master Tsukiyama Mirumo and his heir, Tsukiyama Shuu.”

There is an applause, and the double doors open to reveal the large ballroom. They step out onto a large balcony, encased in pure marble all around, the largest of the chandeliers remaining in here. Windows, each up to three fourths of the way to the ceiling, sit against the two walls, a set of grand doors exiting to the gardens on the right side. An identical balcony presents itself across the ballroom, with the same matching double staircases, and a set of doors underneath lead to the first floor of the mansion.

Shuu looks around at the crowd below him. He sees that even the ghoul’s masks are changed, in fear of being identified as a ghoul. The human’s masks are all rather simple, yet elegant. The outfits are extravagant, all brightly colored, and certainly not modest in the slightest.

The children of the man known as Kenji Kamishiro all stand in reds, blacks and whites. Their arms are covered, and they look extremely uncomfortable, their masks very realistic and of matching colors to their outfits.

It’s there, then, that he recognizes the one he’s been thinking about for a very long time.

At least, he _thinks_ it’s who he’s been looking for. The white hair cascades down the side of his face. The black nails that grace his pale, thin hands are apparent.

It’s Kaneki.

His heart flutters in surprise. He starts to walk down the stairs, and, as he’s approaching the one who he knows he wants to be with, the dances pick up, and one of the other ‘children’ pick him up in the dance. He’s swooped away, and as he looks close at the person who has picked him up, he notices the twitching of their awkward grins, and the closeness of the masks to the skin. He feels the shaking of the hands as they set on his back.

There’s a transition in the song, and everyone moves partners. He sees that Kaneki is only two people away now. The song is almost over, and he can smell the aroma from here, he just needs to get over to where Ken is…

The song ends and those who are dancing scramble for another partner. He quickly claims Kaneki, greeting him with a smile.

“Hello, Ken.”

There’s a giggle, high pitched, from Ken. “Hello there, Shuu.”

“Why are you here? I wouldn’t have expected you to be here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I thought it would be a fantastic idea,” Kaneki says with a grin.

Something is off about his mannerisms. Ken is different, for some reason though he can’t understand why. He feels as though he’s forgetting something.

The song ends, and Shuu taps the shoulder of Ken. “I have something to tell you.”

“Then, tell me.”

“I’d rather do it in private.” Shuu admits.

There’s a glimpse of surprise that passes across his face, and then, a sly grin, worthy of a villain. “Alright.”

Shuu takes his hand and leads him across the ballroom, to the main entryway. They exit and travel down a hallway and into a private room.

Ken closes the door behind him. Shuu notices that his hand is shaking, and he’s cracking the fingers on his other hand, so hard it sounds as though the bones are breaking. It’s disturbing.

“What is it that you want?”

“I…” Shuu starts. “Kaneki, I’m in love with you. It feels as though time has not passed at all, but, I can’t help but feel as though this isn’t just a small admiration. It’s become progressive. I want to care for you and make everything better. I swear that I’ll get rid of Kanou. I promise-“

He stops. He stops because Kaneki is laughing. It’s quiet, at first but it gains momentum, until he’s laughing absolutely maniacally, loudly, in hysterics.

It’s at that moment when Shuu realizes his mistake.

It’s still daytime.

Kaneki is absent at this moment.

He now sees that the mask is the black mass that’s formed into a beak on his face. His left eye is a kakugan and he is some mutated kakuja tonight.

“You fool,” the kakuja says, “you fool! You really thought that Kaneki was here?” He laughs again. “You are an _idiot_ , Shuu Tsukiyama. You are an absolute fool. Kaneki isn’t _here_. And now?

You’re going to die.”

It’s when the kakugan releases from his body, spirals exiting his back with such force that it jolts the body of the half ghoul, and crashes into the furniture and everything around. It destroys the room, trying to come for him, and Shuu prepares his own, but he knows that even if he tries, he will most likely not survive…

And then there is a screaming.

There is a scream coming from Kaneki. He is on his hands and knees, letting out a deafening scream as his kagune retracts and the kakuja on his face disintegrates off his face in a mass. The cry is out of pure pain, as his skin is ripped off of his face with the mass, and Shuu, Shuu can only stare, for outdoors, the sun has begun to set.

Kaneki runs out of the room, weak, his hands hiding the left side of his face. Shuu chases him, calling out his name, realizing the mistake he has made as he sees Kaneki join his ‘members’ outside, watching as they disappear into a car.

Shuu doesn’t know what he’s done.

Act 4.

_By the lakeside._

 

Shuu is out of breath by the time he reaches Kaneki.

Kaneki is completely distraught. He sits up against the tree, his face still continuing to heal. He’s shaking with sadness. He’s overwhelmed, Shuu can see.

“Kaneki…” Shuu says, his voice lilting with a sadness to it.

“ _Don’t come near me!”_ Kaneki screams at him. “Don’t you dare step near me!”

Shuu freezes. He doesn’t understand why Kaneki is like this. Why he’s suddenly turned.

“Kaneki, please, please I can help you.”

“No, Shuu, you-you can’t.” He sobs. “Shuu, you can’t help me, how dare you even try to come here. I never wanted you to see me like this.”

“Ken, I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” the half ghoul snarls at him. “It’s my fault. He tried to kill you. He-he injected us with a new f-form of the RC cells, Shuu, it was so painful, he wished that you be d-dead because of your threat…”

Shuu knows. Shuu knows that Kanou was disguised as Kenji Kamishiro in that ball. That was the only reason he came to the ball, was to kill Shuu.

Shuu walks over to Kaneki, in hopes that maybe, maybe a simple embrace will help his Kaneki.

“Don’t touch me.” Ken says. Shuu kneels. Shuu does not touch Kaneki.

“It’s okay. I will destroy Kanou for what he’s done to you. I vow to. Kaneki, you are my love. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you, Kaneki Ken, you are my world, my star in the night sky. You are my everything. I want you to be safe. I want you to be just as normal as any other ghoul. I want you to be mine, Kaneki Ken.”

Shuu reaches into his inside pocket. He tries to find the box that belongs to the ring he bought for his proposal.

“Shuu.”

He freezes.

“I’m sorry. But, there’s no point. He, Kanou, he…he’s made us all permanent kakuja. He told us. That’s what you saw at you mansion. That’s his new trial. By morning I will never be the same, and it can’t be reverted, not even with an antidote. Not with the one he’s already created, that’ll make our RC cells ‘normal.’ I can’t live this life, Shuu.”

Shuu feels his heart starting to pound in his chest. “My love, please, what do you mean-“

Kaneki stands and walks to the edge of the lake.

“Kaneki, please, don’t do this.”

Kaneki Ken turns and smiles at Shuu. His face is nearly healed, and his eyes are red from crying.

“I don’t want to be like this anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Please,” Shuu pleads, “Ken, you can’t.”

Kaneki shakes his head for a final time. “It’s a good thing I can’t swim.”

The body of Kaneki Ken plunges into the lake. Shuu runs to the edge, hopelessly trying to find his hand underneath the water, unable to locate anything. Tears sting at his eyes. “Kaneki!”

He watches as the bubbles from his air supply stop.

Shuu cries. He cries, anger arising as he hears the footsteps and laughter coming from behind him.

“How tragic,” he hears the voice of Professor Kanou behind him say. “How…typical.”

Shuu paces forth the doctor, shaking with pure anger. His swirled kagune comes out of his shoulder, his kakugan appear, and, with one final slice, one final moment of revenge, he swipes through the human body, splitting it in half. Blood splatters all across the front of him, and all over the ground, soaking into and around the now dead doctor.

He tastes the blood of the doctor in his mouth.

Shuu doesn’t choose to eat the doctor, however much he may want to. He’s too heartbroken at this moment to do anything. His breath is heavy, chest heaving, his mind racing, hyperventilating.

It’s gone. The love of his life is gone.

He has nothing to live for. After all, his father just wanted him to marry. His father just wanted him to be happy, and he can never be happy again. He won’t even give it a chance.

Shuu walks towards the lake himself, and takes off his coat, a sign of which he will leave for anyone who tries to find him.

With one shaky breath, the heir plunges into the deep lake, sinking to the bottom, until Tsukiyama Shuu is nothing but a body at the bottom of a lake, and a soul to follow his love to the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Vervain is used for love, peace, and protection, among other things.  
> This fic I had a hard time writing as I couldn't find a proper fairy tale to use for this pairing, and eventually settled for this one, which had some plot holes that have been patched up very roughly. However, I hope this can count as a sort of redemption for the last two things I have written, which are just...meh.  
> This fic was also finished before the family dynamics fic, hence why it's being posted right after that one, but I wanted to keep the stories in at least a mild order within the series, since two are already misplaced and I have a need to be organized when it comes to fics. Yikes.  
> Please note that the original story of Swan Lake ended quite differently and has a whole ton of other alternate endings. After a second opinion from a friend I settled on the more dramatic one, because to quite honest, we all need to feel that bit of suffering from our favorite pairings once in a while.


End file.
